The Child from the Future
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Hiead and Ikhny have never gotten along. What if once day, a child with light lavender hair and red crimson eyes showed up out of the blue and said Ikhny was her mother? What's Hiead's reaction to this twist? Enjoy!
1. The Child from the Future

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! LOL! (The only coherent Japanese phrase I can utter) but anyway, this is the first Megami Kouhosei fic I've ever written, so please bear with me and help me out here! I've only seen the first three DVDs, so a lot of the information might be wrong. Please bear with me, and enjoy the fic!

Update: Umm...about a year later, maybe more: Hi again! I decided to revisit this fic and touch it up. I wasn't quite satisfied with some chapters, so I thought this would be a great chance to redo them! Yay! Please bear with me, okay? Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: If I owned Megami Kouhosei, I wouldn't be writing this right now...

xxx

Chapter One: The Child from the Future

"Sir, Sir! VICTIM type C due to hit Zion in 380 seconds! Please focus your attention on the battlefield!"

Hiead immediately snapped back to attention. He grasped the controls and thrust forward at an alarming speed. The Pro-Ing did as he wished it to, and flew like a jet toward the VICTIM. Almost immediately, he saw it with its wide jaws and huge banana-fan-like wings. He blasted it once, twice-

"Allecto! Dammit, you forgot to check the weapons!"

The brown-haired girl's eyes widened as she sent him his sword at hyper-speed. It reached him just as the VICTIM was about to destroy Zion. He brought the sword down, and destroyed it. The red-yellow VICTIM was destroyed.

Hiead stepped out of the battle simulator and cooly strode out of the room. Ikhny followed him timidly like she always did, not making a sound. She shut her eyes tightly, and...

Three...

Two...

One...

"Allecto, what do you think you were doing! I could have failed because of YOUR mistake! I'm never going to be a pilot because of you. You are so WEAK! Tch, what kind of partner are you!"

Right on time, as usual. It was always the same thing after every training lesson-the I'm-gonna-fail-because-of-you-since-you-are-so-weak speech. Ikhny just nodded, and walked away, as usual. It was almost a routine thing to do and sometimes Ikhny wondered what would happen if he didn't give her the lecture for a day. That would most likely be the day pigs sprout wings. It would never happen. Hiead was Hiead, but everyone had to have a good side to them, right?

Hiead's good side was just buried very, very deep inside of him.

Ikhny sighed. It's been going on like this for nearly three years-day after day, month after month, year after year. It was tiresome at times, but comforting in a sickening sort of way. It was the one thing she could count on. Her life to this sixteenth year of June had been hectic, spinning this way and that, twisting at every corner. She trusted nothing, because there was nothing she could count on, that is, except for his lectures. She always tried to please him, after all, he WAS her partner whether he liked it or not, but it never seemed to be good enough for him. Each time she tried harder, she became a little better, until one day, she was even better than Kizna, which was saying something.

But Hiead was still not satisfied.

She walked down to the cafeteria, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She had changed in the last three years from a skinny, stick-legged girl to and sat down next to a somewhat decent-looking woman. Her hair grew out long enough to put up into a ponytail (which is what she usually wears nowadays) and her body had filled out enough to confirm her gender. She wasn't an eye-catcher like Kizna or the rest of the repairers, but she was pretty in her own way.

She slowly sat down next to her cat-eared friend with her dinner and listened to the rest of them talk. She herself wasn't much the talker, but rather, she was the observer. She would only comment when she needed to or thought it appropriate, and never said a word more than needed. Her years with Hiead had taught her not to waste her breath saying something that was random. No, if there was one thing he did teach her, it was to say things that were important, and keep the rest to herself. It saved her from a lot of demerits and from a lot of gossip.

She looked up absentmindedly above her, and saw Hiead's figure, sitting alone by himself and staring at his food, deep in thought.

"I wonder what's up with him," she though to her self as her friends laughed round her, "What's his story?"

xxx

Hiead never had a family that he could go back to. His father had abandoned them when he found out that his mother was pregnant with him. "Two children are enough to support," he said, "I don't want another." He was shunned by his mother because of it. She had tried to get an abortion, but was too far along in her pregnancy to do so. She tried everything-every kind of poison, every emetic, every doctor on his colony. Nothing worked. There was just no way to kill him.

He had an older brother and an older sister, both whom loved him dearly. When Simon, his brother, turned fourteen, he applied to GOA to become a pilot. He was transported there two days later with four other boys his age. Melanie, his sister, caught an ancient disease called Tuberculosis. No one knew the cure, since Earth was destroyed long ago by the VICTIM.

Simon eventually became the pilot of Eva Leena, and he wrote home every week. Hiead kept each and every one of his letters in his secret hiding sport, along with the pictures he sent of him and his girlfriend, Ariel. Of course, all good things come to an end. Simon was killed in battle on the fourteenth of May and was given a space funeral. Some freaky guy with two earrings replaced him.

He watched his sister die slowly, day by day. She used to be a beautiful girl whom all boys flocked, with her bright lavender hair and clear blue eyes. He had heard many boys say to him that he was lucky to have an angel for a sister. Hiead thought so too. She saved him many times from his mother, who took to drinking after his father left. Every wound inflicted upon him was taken care of by Melanie, or rather, "Mellie."

His mother, after Simon's death, lived for her. Melanie was the only reason why Hiead's mother was still alive. She didn't care much about her youngest son-he was the reason the love of her life left. She took gentle care of her daughter until the day Melanie passed away. It was painful to see her health digress as it did. She was so lively and so caring, but the sickness had taken its toll on her body. She stopped eating about a year after she caught the disease. She slept most of the day away, and only drank what little water she could swallow at various times of day. She died a week later, leaving Hiead alone with his abusive mother. Six months after Melanie died, he found his mother dead in the bathroom laying in a pool of her own blood.

The fourteen-year-old boy felt no remorse for his mother. Years of whippings and tongue lashings had hardened him from the bright, cheery little boy he had once been to a stone, cold monster. His heart had been broken long ago when his brother died. True, he loved his sister, but it was Simon who truly understood how he felt. It was Simon who abandoned him first (he never knew his father, so he didn't count), and it was Simon whom he loved last. He loved Melanie too, but at a distance. He knew she would only hurt him too if she died. "Everyone is born to die," his mother told him once, and it had been engraved in his mind forever. Perhaps Melanie knew this too, because she never uttered those three little words to him before she died. He had never heard them come from her lips. She knew what Simon's death did to him, and she knew that her own death would only do the same.

Hiead applied to be a pilot soon after his mother's death, hoping to follow in his brother's footsteps. Perhaps he could live on Simon's legacy and defend Zion, the last paradise, the last star. It was his only hope of staying away from some evil orphanage anyway, and it was a way to escape life. It was a way to die. After all, the pilots die sooner or later, only to be replaced. They were expendable. Pilots were worth nothing except as tools to defend humanity.

What humanity?

Humanity didn't exist, did it? It was only full of greed. What love is there with that influencing it?

Hiead shook his head, and dumped his tray. He had spent too long pondering on his past. He walked out the door, not noticing a pair of amber-brown eyes watching him leave.

xxx

A little girl with light lavender hair and crimson eyes bounced a ball happily outside her home. Her mother was going to take her to the park later on to meet daddy for ice cream after work. Her bell-like laugh rang out as she bounced the ball higher and higher, until it suddenly disappeared.

"Nani?"

The five-year-old waled toward where the ball was supposed to land, until suddenly, a bright, blue light shot down from the heavens on top of her.

"Pwetty!"

She didn't notice her feet lifting off the ground until it was too late. She was being sucked up in the beam of blue light, and there was no telling where she was going.

xxx

Hiead had done it again, just a few moments ago. He yelled at her-normal, yes-except for the fact that he truly hit a sore spot that time. Her family. It was true-her family didn't want her to become a repairer. They didn't believe that she could do it. All they expected of her was to stay at home, marry some rich boy and ring honor to the family. But what kind of life is that?

Ikhny sat curled up on the stairs of the observatory eyes full of unshed tears. She willed none of them to fall. She refused to cry. It would only prove that Hiead was right-that she was truly a weak person. She would show him. She deserved to be treated better.

Her eyes turned up toward the stars. She smiled as she picked out different constellations that littered the skies. A lot of couples sat here before her, doing the same, but she liked being alone. The observatory was like her world-her own world-where no one can hurt her. It was always deserted nowadays, since there was a new, bigger one built on the other end of GOA, but she liked this one. It was small, yes, but cozy. Home-like. It wasn't like the other one-big, spacious, with a lot of trees and flowers. This one only had one giant tree in the middle, surrounded by a few bushes. It wasn't extravagant, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

"Allecto."

There was only one person who would ever call her that. Hiead Gner, her partner, and he was intruding into her world-a world where he didn't exist.

"Yes, sir?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your family."

Ikhny's eyes widened in surprise. Hiead? Hiead Gner, the cold-hearted bastard of GOA, was apologizing to HER? What was the world coming to!

And that was when she heard a rustle in the leaves.

That shouldn't happen, considering that there is no wind in the observatory.

Someone was here, and that person wasn't welcome.

"Look, Allecto, I said-"

Ikhny put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh..."

Nimbly, she jumped up onto the stair rail and slid silently down, never once losing her balance. When she neared the end, she jumped up and swung onto a tree branch before flipping in the air and landing flawlessly. Hiead gaped at her. What kind of person can do that sort of thing? He ran down the stairs two by two and joined her near the bushes. Suddenly, a blue light shot down from the sky right smack in front of them. Neither took a step back, not willing to show the other that they were afraid. Out of the blue (no pun intended with the blue light thing), a small girl with light lavender hair and crimson eyes appeared and plopped n the floor. The blue light vanished. Her crimson eyes fell on Ikhny.

"Mommie? OW!"

The lost ball had landed on the little girl's head.

xxx

A/N: Better? There really wasn't much of a change, but there was a bit of bad typing mistakes that I caught. Well then...on to the next chapter! Do leave a review when you finish-it's rather disheartening to see that a lot of people read but don't review. Oh well. At least you're reading! Thanks!


	2. Melanie

GoldenWings: Yeah, you're right, Hiead's character doesn't change in a minute, but it's been about three years after the actual series (i.e. they're almost done with their training now), so Hiead's characters might have warmed up just a tad. I hope that makes a little bit of sense! Thank you for your suggestion though-I'll try and make it more gradual instead of all at once!

Skydancer: cry I know!

Ikhny Gnr: Yes, I am in great need of a beta reader! LOL! My computer doesn't pick up grammar, and as long as there's a word that's spelled right, it won't mark it. SIGH For example, if I meant "hand" but typed "had" it wouldn't mark it. bops compy on the...well, I guess it's a monitor not a head... Anyway, thank you! I shall be on the lookout and try better! If you see any, please e-mail them to me and I'll fix them!

dennisud: grin BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA..wait and see...I kinda took the blue light thingie from Disney's Atlantis movie, you know, when Kida gets sucked up in it and all. Anyway, I figured it'd be sorta cliche-y, but oh well! GRIN

Kappy Locks: The kid's name is in this chapter. Thank you for your review!

Ice Princess: I know! Ikhny and Hiead's kid has a very nice ring to it! And Hiead, well, there's a little bit of Hiead-bashing in this chapter (notice the little) because he's been acting like a jerk to Ikhny, but anywho, like I said, the kid's name is in this chapter.

Lalita: Yes, I quite agree. has some major issues still, even if they've gotten rid of most of the "site overloading thingie. SIGH But, thank you for your review! Twice! I didn't get the first one, but it's so nice of you to review again! Enjoy this chapter!

Erica: lol! Yeah, I've noticed that a lot of authors do that, but I'm not a quitter! Just a...very good procrastinator! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hiead/Ikhny is the best pairing of all! Oh yeah, there is a side pairing of Zero/Kizna just for a bit of fun...grin

xxx

Chapter Two: Melanie

"Mommy? Daddy? Where am I?"

Ikhny and Hiead looked at her, looked at each other, and looked at the little girl again. There was no way on Zion that she could be their future daughter. They absolutely detested each other-how in the world could they get together and create...that!

"Um...I think you have the wrong people...we aren't your parents..."

"NO! YOU ARE! You have to be, 'cuz Mommy looks like you and Daddy looks like him! Only taller!"

Both teenagers looked at each other again, and shook their heads in disbelief. This was impossible! They were fighting and out pops this little girl claiming to be their daughter, which, by the way, was quite impossible.

"What's your name, kid?"

Warm, childish crimson eyes met cold, hard crimson eyes. "My name is Mellie, Daddy, Melanie! You know that already! You're the one who named me, remember?"

Hiead grunted a response. "No, I didn't. Number one, I'm not your father. Number two, I don't give a damn about your name. Number three, I don't give a damn about you. Why don't you just go back to where you came from and stay the hell out of our lives!"

"Damn," he thought, "if this was my kid, why would I name her after my sister? Her name is sacred-she can't be mine."

Melanie started tearing up, and soon, she was sobbing and hugging Hiead's leg. "No, Daddy, you can't mean that! You love me! You said last night that you loved me!" She kept crying and hanging onto her father's leg, refusing to let go even though he started walking. Ikhny looked at the little girl and a wave of pity flowed through her. This small child, whomever she belongs to, was lost in time. That had to be it. She had parents who _looked_ like Hiead and herself. She probably fell into one of those black holes-

"THAT'S IT!"

Hiead stopped in his tracks and looked at Ikhny with a raised eyebrow, questioning her sanity. Ikhny ran to him and scooped up Melanie into her arms. "I bet she fell into one of those black holes Azuma-sensei was telling us about! They're very rare..oh, I wish I were paying more attention! We should go to sensei and ask him-he'd probably know!"

Ikhny started up the stairs with the little girl in her arms while Hiead followed her two steps behind.

"Mommy, does Daddy love me?"

Ikhny stole a glance at Hiead before answering: "Yes, I'm sure he does deep down inside of him."

Hiead glared at the back of her head. Stupid repairer. What does she know?

"Then does he love you?"

Ikhny's step faltered, and she felt herself losing her step and falling backwards. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable hard step to hit her head and crack her skull open as she tumbled down the stairs.

Only, it didn't come.

After about a minute, she cracked one eye open, and looked up into Hiead's crimson eyes. Immediately, both eyes flew open and she tried to regain her step quickly only to fall again, with Melanie laughing, thinking it was a ride.

"Always the klutz, Allecto, really," said Hiead as he set her down. Melanie reached out her arms toward him, inferring that she wanted him to carry her. He rolled his eyes and did as she wished. "Can't have a klutz trying to kill her now, would we, Allecto?"

Ikhny glared at him as she stomped the rest of the way up the stairs barely making out a "you'd better slow down, Allecto. I can't play hero again, you know." She grumbled and reached for the door. She opened it and Hiead with Melanie, who was giggling, walked through. The trio headed to Azuma's office, awaiting their impending doom...

xxx

"Hm, this is quite interesting, kids," said Azuma as he looked Melanie up and down while having Dr. Rill check her, "She's in perfect health, no atomi (surprisingly). However, we need blood samples from the two of you to make sure she really is your daughter in the future, as far fetched as it is. However, there is one clue that we can definitely rely on. It's this smudge."

"Smudge?" asked Ikhny as Hiead raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes, smudge. Right there on her nose. It seems to be some sort of residue from the black hole..."

"Um, sensei? I think that's dirt."

Melanie held onto Ikhny's hand as they walked silently down the white halls of GOA. The blood tests had confirmed it-this child, Melanie, was indeed Hiead and Ikhny's daughter. Hiead passed out. It would have been incredibly funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

Melanie, on the other hand, was not thinking about the blood tests. She knew she would be dreaming of those vile needles for the rest of the week, but there was a more important matter at hand. First of all, she was sent here for a reason and judging by the way her mother and father treated each other, her task was probably to get them together. She grinned evilly (a grin that seemed to have been inherited from Hiead) as she began to form a plan. The situation started to sound like the story Simon had been telling her before she went to bed. Oh how she loved her older brother and his crazy stories. She never knew that this particular one would come true. He'd definitely get a kick out of this one.

Smiling, she bounced at Ikhny's side, who was still walking, deep in thought. They stopped in front of the door, and Ikhny pushed it open. It was already way past curfew-the tests had taken a rather long time.

The brown-haired girl picked Melanie up as she walked inside. She got changed into her pyjamas which only consisted of a tank top and long flannel pants, much like everyone else's. She got out an extra shirt and changed Melanie too. She didn't have any clothes that would fit a five-year-old girl, so it was rather baggy. When she and Melanie emerged from the bathroom, they were bombarded with millions of questions from Kizna and Saki, like where did she go, what's with Hiead, and who is that way too cute little girl in her arms?

"She's my daughter from the future."

The two looked at her like she had grown an actual head.

"Future? How did that happen? Oh no, don't tell me. She fell into one of those black holes sensei was talking about in class today. That crazy old coot! As if that would ever happen!" said Saki.

"But I did!"

Saki stared at her. Only then did Zero, Clay, and Hiead (who was dragged there) enter the room.

"It's way past curfew, guys. WHAT IF YOU GET CAUGHT!" yelled Kizna, pulling on Zero's ear as she yelled into it. Zero winced at the loudness of her scream, but accepted it nonetheless. He did everything that Kizna wanted him to. He didn't know why, but everyone else did.

"'Scuz me if we wanted to see our cute repairers in their pj's!"

Kizna turned red and smacked Zero upside the head. "BAKA!"

"Hey, who's the kid?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Melanie, who smiled innocently.

"AWWWWW! SHE'S SO CUTE! I WANT ONE!" said Kizna who was already getting down on the floor to be eye-level with the little girl.

"But you do have one! Erts! His name is Erts!"

"How is that possible?"

Melanie laughed. "You're so funny Aunt Kizna! You and Uncle Zero, silly! How could you forget?" She laughed harder as Kizna turned red as a tomato and Zero turned pale.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

The cat-eared girl marched up to Zero, smacked him hard and stomped out the door.

"Kizna, WWAAAAIIIITTT!" He ran out the door after her.

Clay peered closely at the little girl. He looked up and glanced at Hiead.

"I suppose she's yours? They're your eyes, you know," he said to the silent boy. Hiead did not say anything, nor did he move. Saki began to giggle.

"That's just not possible!" she laughed, wiping away tears, "Hiead, the emotional bastard-no offense-created the cutest child in the world! With Ikhny! That's just NOT possible! What's your name anyway, kid?"

"I'm Mellie and it IS possible or I wouldn't be here!"

Saki only laughed harder, accidently punching Clay as she shot her hand up. "I bet 1000 yen that Hiead and Ikhny will never get married and have kids!"

"I would't do that if I were you, Aunt Saki. What would Izzy say!"

"Izzy?"

"DUH! Don't tell me you forgot who your own kid was!"

Ikhny, Saki, Clay, and Hiead looked at Melanie. Minutes passed. They just stared at her. Then suddenly, they decided it was too quiet. Kizna should be yelling so loud that they'd be able to hear it. First to notice the silence, Hiead went and creaked the door open, only to shut it tightly again, blocking it with his body.

"What?" asked Clay.

"That was THE most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

"No, you're wrong, Hiead," said Saki as Hiead (yet again) raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You saying one complete sentence is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my life."

Hiead rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door. "Suit yourself."

Clay, Saki, and Ikhny once again cracked open the door and watched.

"Hm...interesting, very interesting," said Clay as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, mentally taking notes.

Zero and Kizna were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

xxx

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it was sort of an insert between this and the next one to fill in a few holes...grins sheepishly I promise the next one will be longer! Leave a review, please!


	3. Spin the Bottle and Orange Juice

A/N: Blah, another filler. I got bored and had a mass writer's block, so I'm doing this to fill up space...haha...I hope you find it interesting...sweatdrop Here's the usual round of gigantic thank yous...

Skydancer: BWAHAHAHAHA! I love the part when Hiead faints! Here's a tiny hint: he's gonna do it again. grins like a Cheshire cat Let's just say it's a tiny de ja vu with his past...lalalala starts whistling Thanks for reviewing!

Dennisud: No, don't worry about the VICTIM. It shall come. cry Yes, for once I have this entire fic planned out (IT'S THE END OF ZION! OMG!)...anyway, yeah. It'll come along later...I'm not too sure where I'm going to put Simon in...I'm thinking about it. Send me some ideas if you have any to Don't worry, you will be credited for it. I'm not evil like that to steal people's ideas. And about the word processor thingy...this is my uncle's compy (mine's...well, in computer heaven) so I'm not allowed to upload stuff, but I'll suggest it to him. Thank you though! (Need beta reader COUGH)

Shadow09: Hmm...that would be interesting, wouldn't it? I'm not too familiar with the characters, but if you would like to write that part, send it to me and I'll stick it in there with your name on it, or you can write a separate fic about it. It'd be really neat if people wanted to write about all the other pilots' kids and we can all combine it into one huge fic under one pen name (a new one, just for us). Wouldn't that be neat! Kay..that was my random moment of the day, but I think it'd be a good idea because a lot of people like different pairings and some authors (like me) aren't too familiar with the characters enough to write about them. That was a very interesting suggestion though... Thanks for your review!

Lalita: blushes thank you! I know, the whole thing with Sirius. EESH! starts ranting Good Lord! I mean, really, SHE KILLED THE BEST CHARACTER! cough Anyway, bah. I kept throwing the book against the wall because of Umbridge and how incredibly IMPOSSIBLE she was (goes on huge tangent on how Umbridge should be cooked...) grins sheepishly I sound like Su from Love Hina, don't I? Oh well...here's the next chapter for ya!

Kappy Locks: Haha! I love Mellie! She's the best! I'm trying to decide the best way to stick Simon in, so don't worry. Lalala...must not spill beans, must not spill beans...

Rosemary&Thyme: Thank you!

Ice Princess: Hehehe...you'll just hafta keep reading! And Melanie can be quite the evil little kid...don't worry.

Erica: Haha. Thanks! There will be a lot more Hiead/Ikhny fluff! It's still in the planning stage, but it will EVENTUALLY come! grins sheepishly

Hiead: Thanks!

Maxine: Believe it or not, it was a dream. My friend slept over and we watched the first three DVD's of Pilot Candidate (that's what it's called on the DVD thingy...it took me forever to find out that it was "Megami Kouhosei" on and then I sorta went off on this tangent. Long story. Lol! A lot of my fics are based on my dreams or fairy tails (I love parodies!). That's where all my basic plot lines come from...sweatdrop

Kiki: THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIE! Bwahahaha...do you think I should stick Izzy in there? I'm not too sure, because I don't really want too many characters in there...hmm...

TaioraCrazedGirl: Thank you! By the way, I LOVED your "Partner or Lover?" fic. I absolutely LOVED IT! I'm not joking! Hey, whoever's reading all these author notes...GO READ TAIORACRAZEDGIRL'S FIC! IT IS SO INCREDIBLY GOOD!

Sheryl: grins Here ya go! Next chapter on the double!

xxx

The oh-so-dreaded-disclaimer: Would this exist if I owned this wonderful anime. pulls out pant pockets HOOVER FLAGS! LOOK AT MY HOOVER FLAGS! If anyone's familiar with EVIL US History, you will know that Hoover Flags mean that the person is POOR as dirt and therefore could not pay to own anime. SIGH

xxx

Chapter Three: Spin the Bottle and "I Never" (haha! You guys know what's gonna happen!)

"Kizna, I'm bored," said Saki as she rolled onto her stomach, "There's nothing to do!"

"I know."

It's been two days since the "Kizna/Zero incident" as the pilots and repairers dubbed it. VICTIM was being unusually inactive lately and there haven't been any attacks. The Pro-Ings were made unavailable because they needed to be updated with faster speed and more efficient weapons that had just come out, so the pilots and repairers had absolutely nothing to do. The Pro-Ings were due to be finished by tomorrow, but then again, since when did those stupid installers stay on schedule?

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Wrecka, all of a sudden. She was always the boy-crazy one of the lot and was expected to be the first to get a boyfriend on GOA. Obviously, however, Kizna beat her to it. She ran her fingers through her blue hair and grinned evilly. "Anyone up for spin the bottle?"

"YEAH!" cried Kizna, grinning.

"Okay, get the guys. I'm gonna change it to make it more interesting though. Let's go find them!"

Kizna, Saki, and Wrecka took off in different directions to round everyone up. An hour later, Yamagi, Clay, Roose, Zero (who was blushing as Kizna dragged him to their destination), Hiead, Ikhny, Mellie, and Tsukasa all met up in the rec room. Wrecka was already there with two bottles.

"Why do we need two bottles? I thought it was only one," said Zero, scratching his head.

"I'm changing the game to make it more interesting," responded Wrecka with a smirk, "It'll knock you off your feet. Now, here's the basic idea. Everyone knows the basic rules to spin the bottle right? Whoever spins the bottle has to kiss the person the bottle points to unless it is the person of the same gender. Well, here's where the second bottle comes in. You have to kiss that person on the MOUTH for as long as it says on the paper. I've made a chart for the second bottle to spin on. The times are one second, three seconds, thirty seconds, one minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, and five minutes. You have to kiss the person that the first bottle points to for as long as the second bottle point to. Understand?"

The others nodded and sat down in a circle around the two bottles and the mini-game board.

"Who wants to start?" asked Clay.

"Mommy...can I play?"

Ikhny glanced at Melanie, who was currently giving her the puppy dog face.

"ARG! Fine, you can. But we have to change the rules for her. Only a peck on the cheek for one second."

"Okay!" chorused everyone else (except Hiead, of course). Melanie put her little hand on the bottle, and spun it. It landed on Zero. She grinned, toddled over, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Give one to Erts for me too, Uncle Zero!"

Zero and Kizna both blushed, then looked at each other, grinning evilly. Oh yes, they would get back at the little girl-it'd be their turn to play matchmaker years from now.

Zero spun the first bottle and then spun the second. It landed on Wrecka and three seconds. He went over and kissed her without warning smack on the mouth. Afterwards, he winked at her and went back to Kizna, who was currently glaring at Wrecka, who just smiled back.

Wrecka spun it and it landed on Roose for one minute. Then Roose spun it and it landed on Yamagi for five minutes. He spun again. No chance in hell would he kiss Yamagi. The bottle landed on Tsukasa for one minute. Shame he missed the look on Yamagi's face as he kissed her-he looked like a cross between a fish and a raging bull.

Tsukasa's spin landed on Clay for one second. Clay's spin landed on Saki for three minutes. Clay seemed to have taken very good mental notes as he watched Zero and Kizna kiss because he seemed to be copying everything from that situation.

After a minute (which was a rather long minute), Saki spun, and it landed on Hiead for thirty seconds. Hiead wore this look that said "kiss me and I'll kill you," but Saki bounded over, sat herself in his lap and started kissing him. It was a shame he didn't kiss her back. Melanie made faces as they did so, gagging every so often and sticking her finger down her throat.

"Mommy!" she whispered into Ikhny's ear, "Daddy's committing adult-ree!"

Ikhny laughed and Saki got off Hiead after the thirty seconds were over. As if she would want to make out with that cold bastard. After wiping his lips on his sleeve, Hiead spun the bottle.

Ikhny Allecto.

Five minutes.

Shit.

Ikhny looked nervously up as Hiead walked slowly over. It was like as if everything were a dream. She didn't know if it was a good dream or a nightmare though-you don't get kissed by Hiead every day. Kizna looked at Zero, who was watching Hiead intensely, as if daring him to hurt Ikhny. Tsukasa and Wrecka exchanged nervous looks. Everyone knew what their relationship was, and no one could quite understand how in the world Melanie could possibly be created. Perhaps this would give them _some_ clue to this enigma that's been bothering them for days.

Ikhny nervously stood up as Hiead approached her, towering over her a good three inches. Nine pairs of eyes looked at them, waiting. Well, eight. Melanie already knew what was going to happen. They did it a lot from where she came from.

Everything happened in slow motion, matrix style. Hiead bent down as Ikhny's head tilted upwards, gently closing her eyes. Their lips met and something exploded inside both of them that they couldn't quite explain. All they knew was that it felt good. Really good. Good enough to make Ikhny completely forget whom she was kissing. Good enough for Hiead to forget about his past and let his hidden side through. Ikhny shyly let her arms circle Hiead's neck, as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her body. Her fingers tangled themselves into Hiead's silver hair, and they let themselves go.

Kizna stared at them in shock. She never could believe that Hiead had that sweet side inside of him. He didn't attack Ikhny with a kiss like she thought he would. Instead, he did it gently as if Ikhny were some forbidden fruit that he was denied access to.

And that's exactly what she was.

The kiss lasted for about seven minutes. No one was really timing, considering the fact that they were too shocked at what was happening to really care. Hiead ended it and went back to his seat as if nothing happened. Ikhny was in a daze for the rest of the game. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zero for three seconds. They glanced at Hiead. He wore his usual poker face look, but if anyone peered closely at him (like Melanie), they would see his left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

Zero's spin landed on Kizna for five minutes. Kizna's spin landed on Roose. Roose's spin landed on Wrecka, whose spin landed on Yamagi, whose spin landed on Tsukasa, who finally declared that the game was getting old.

"How about we play 'I Never?' I read in an encyclopedia that they played it on Earth a long time ago before it was destroyed. Something about sake and stuff that you never did. If I remember correctly, someone says something that they've never done before or never had and all the people who have done it has to take a sip of sake. The first who has to go to the bathroom or gets drunk loses."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Saki. We're not allowed to get drunk on GOA and I don't really want to get expelled," said Ikhny, quietly.

"True...but, why not we change them! ORANGE JUICE! ZION WOULD END WITHOUT OJ! OJ RULES! First one to go to the bathroom loses!"

Everyone else stared at Saki like she had grown an extra head. She says the random-est things sometimes.

"Well, I suppose..." said Kizna, "I'LL GET THE ORANGE JUICE!"

The cat-eared girl bounced out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the orange juice. It was nearing eleven o'clock, but since VICTIM didn't seem to be appearing any time soon and the Pro-Ings were still being upgraded, there was no curfew. Quickly, she poured out eight glasses.

"Sorry, Mellie, I don't think you can play this game," said Wrecka as she eyed her orange juice. Who knew what Kizna did to it. She seemed awfully happy to be getting it.

"I'll take her to bed," said Ikhny as she stood up.

"How about we all go get changed and come back? That way we'd be ready for bed and Azuma won't kill us."

"Kay."

They all split. Melanie pouted all the way there but Ikhny simply refused to let her play the game. It wasn't for little kids. They all changed into their pyjamas and went back to the rec room with Melanie _supposedly_ sleeping.

All the girls decided to be evil and threw on halter tops of different colors and plaid flannel pants. Kizna's was pink with blue plaid, Ikhny's was silver with red plaid (sound familiar, anyone?), Saki's was red with green plaid (yes, in this fic, she's a Chistmas-loving girl...which is very random), Wrecka's was white with green plaid, and Tsukasa's was purple with navy blue plaid. They marched down to the rec room in a line, smirking.

And they weren't disappointed.

As soon as they stepped in, Clay had a nosebleed, Zero stared at Kizna, Yamagi gaped like a fish, Roose smiled cutely at Wrecka, and Hiead...well, he was normal and did nothing. Who knows what he was REALLY thinking though...

Everyone sat in front of a glass of orange juice.

"So, who wants to start?" asked Tsukasa.

"ME!" cried Saki, being the usual hyper person she was. She wasn't usually hyper, but when it neared midnight, no one could believe it was her. She always seemed to be on a sugar high around that time. Clay often wondered about what she ate after dinner...

"I never met someone with green hair and purple eyes!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Zero took a sip.

"I never saw a girl naked."

Hiead, Clay, and Yamagi took a sip.

"Hiead saw a naked chick? Damn," said Zero, "no fair. It wasn't Ikhny, was it?"

Hiead glared. "Actually, Enna, it was my sister's dead body."

All was silent. Hiead had never mentioned anything about his family before. Ikhny put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I don't need your pity, Allecto." Ikhny shrank back and looked at the floor. Nevertheless, the game continued.

"I never ran away from home," said Clay as he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

Ikhny took a huge gulp as Hiead, Kizna, Zero, and Tsukasa took a sip.

"I never had a family that loved me," said Tsukasa quietly.

Kizna, Zero, Saki, Clay, Roose, Wrecka, and Yamagi all took a sip guiltily.

"I never believed Hiead had a good side to him."

Everyone but Ikhny drank to that. Even Hiead himself didn't believe he had a good side.

"I have never been kissed before tonight," said Ikhny, quietly.

Hiead looked at her in shocked. How could a seventeen-year-old not have been kissed with a body like hers! "Where did that thought come from?" he asked himself, slapping himself mentally for thinking such thoughts. "She's just my repairer. My goddamn repairer. There is nothing and never will be anything more between us. I'm not allowed to be loved. I can't love..."

"I never thought Enna and Kitsune could get together," said the silver-haired boy, smirking at them.

Everyone drank to that.

It went on and on until, finally, they all dropped off to sleep right there on the rec room floor. Yamagi was the first to lose, followed by Roose, Saki, and Zero. It seemed that they had a lot in common. Kizna curled up into Zero's embrace. Saki, Clay, and Wrecka laid down in random spots and dozed off. Tsukasa and Yamagi leaned against each other back-to-back, asleep. Hiead leaned against the wall next to Ikhny, whose head immediately leaned on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to shrug it off. The weight of her head also felt strangely good there...

He just watched her, face illuminated by the light of one of Zion's moons (I dunno if they had a moon, but in this fic, it does!). Her glasses were digging into his shoulders, so he gently took them off.

What he saw just blew him away.

To believe that Allecto could possibly be pretty without those large spectacles.

She was breathing lightly, showing that she was in a deep sleep, not bothered by the light from the moon. Dark lashes stood out against her creamy complexion, showing a small sprinkle of freckles across her nose that Hiead had never quite noticed before. Then again, he had never been so close to his repairer before to actually notice these things. Her chocolate brown hair was falling out of its usual pony tail, framing her face with wispy tendrils. He took out the rubber band without stirring her and ran his finger through her silky tresses.

"I swear there's something wrong with me," he muttered as he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, still running his hand through her hair.

"Daddy?"

Crimson met crimson once again.

"Yeah?"

"Daddy, can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

She looked like she did. Her light lavender hair hung in disarray and there was evidence that she had been crying. Hiead, feeling a strange wave of pity overcome him, opened his arms as Melanie ran into them, burying her head into his other shoulder which was not occupied by Ikhny's head. Hiead wrapped his arms around her and leaned gently on Ikhny's head, promptly falling asleep.

xxx

A/N: AWW! Mass fluff! You like? Leave me a review, please! Yes, I know this is another filler chapter, but I have to stick in fluff somewhere, right? It's actually a very simple plot line, just massively detailed. Sorry! But I do hope you liked this one! It was fun writing it!


	4. A Little Game of Truth

A/N: responses to reviews time! Actually, I'm debating about putting these at the end...what do you think? E-mail me or say something in a review HINTHINT haha, j/k. Well, here we go!

Steve Jester: Haha! Now that you mention it, yeah, Izzy does remind me of the one from Digimon! I never even noticed it! Be my guest-please, write a fic on it. I WANNA READ IT! Send it to me, kay? grin I can't wait!

Wolf Queen: Thanks! I'm not really a YAOI person unless it's Gundam Wing...3x4! ;;;

dennisud: what does "ya laid it on think man" mean? Sorry, I'm not too familiar with slang-I speak Cantonese at home and I don't really hear it at school because I'm in the IB program that steals people's souls with mass amounts of homework...yeah. OH! I forgot. That chapter was based on a fic my friend and I wrote together. I made up the spin the bottle and the I Never part and she did a truth or dare section, but it was hers so I didn't put it in (the fic was on Gundam Wing, so I took the basic idea of it). Anyway-pre-readers? Hmm...I'll hafta figure out how to get one (lol). I obviously need it...I couldn't find where you took my mistake from though...maybe it's just me-I'm blind. Lol. And thank you for your angst idea! It's either gonna be in this chapter or the next one. Think you can help me spin one after you read this one? I'm not too sure how to make Ikhny hate Hiead right now, and an idea would be helpful...I have an incredibly bad case of writer's block (main reason why this chapter took forever) so ideas are massively appreciated! (Is massively even a word? shrug Oh well. It is now!)

Erica: Yay! PICTURE! My artistic skills are crooked stick figures...sweatdrop Hehe...I make up random words and stick them in here, so if you have a question on something, don't hesitate to ask! Probably more of my random-ness and insanity...or it could be the poltergeist that hangs around my house...

IkhnyR87: blush thanks!

Skydancer:

Lalita (times two-lol!): yes, let's! UMBRIDGE MUST DIE! Bwahahahahaha! sends my poltergeist after her with a scythe Chop off her head! Chop off her head! I'm writing a fic on what really happened to Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest, and I plan to make it as painful as possible. Wanna help? I'm a D/G person (don't kill me), so DON'T BURN DRACO! Maybe he let Ginny curse him on purpose! frantic I hate the way J.K. Rowling depicts him though-everyone's gotta have a good side, just like Hiead! Haha, do you see the resemblance between Draco and Hiead and Ginny and Ikhny? That's why I love H/I so much! It's gotta be the bad boy and the good girl!

Ikhny Gnr: lol, thanks! About the diligent part...I'm not too sure, but I'm trying! Thanks for reviewing!

Kenji: Ack! Longer chapters! Are you crazy! J/k. That was actually one of the longest chapters ever, then again, I had that entire page and a half of replies...O.O. Sorry! I'll try harder this time! The thing is that it's such a simple plot that it's hard to write long chapters, you know what I mean? Some places are just the best places to stop! Thanks for your suggestion though-I promise that I will try, even if I kill myself doing it!

Maxine: Hehe...I have random moments of the day and I was drinking orange juice at the moment...well, there's nothing like inspiration from the present! sweatdrop Right. I nearly spilled some on the keyboard and when I looked up, tada! IDEA! Yes, I can get quite random...

Lynnie: Thanks!

Ice Princess: I've been lazy and doing summer school (no, I did not fail something-I need the extra class next year so I hafta take PE over the summer-BLAH) so it's taking a while. I've also got writer's block (growl) so it's gonna be I while. Just wait till you see who takes the picture...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jen wit 1 n: I have no clue how people can hate Hiead. Hiead is so un-hate-able! He is the COOLEST! Tell your friend to open up his mind-he's too centered on the whole "there must be a bad guy in every story and that bad guy will always and forever be evil" stereotype. Have you seen Jackie Chan adventures? Well, if you have, smack him over the head like Uncle and say: "One more thing! That was from all the Hiead fans in the world!"

Kiki: Thanks for the cookie! Munching on it as she types It's very good! Hehe...killing off character...you know, that's a really good idea! Hmmm...rubs hands evilly Who should go first-the evil Hiead-hater fans or the evil Hiead/Ikhny-hater fans...hmm...

Kelsey: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Erica: You have no clue how badly I cracked up when I read your review. My friend and I had this whole pitchfork discussion and yeah...it sorta became his nickname...very long story, but it's funny! Thank you for your review!

Kappy Locks: We'll see...perhaps the next chapter shall be Mellie's nightmare...I never thought of that...Hmm...if I ever write it, it's dedicated to you!

Cacti-chan: was it in character? I hope so, really. This chapter's really OOC on Hiead's part, but I can't really think of any other way for it to work. I'll edit it soon when an idea pops into my head. Any suggestions?

Mya: Thank you! I hope you like this one! Have I converted you to be a Hiead/Ikhny person? They are way too cute together, you know...

xxx

No, the disclaimer does not exist. Disclaimer does not exist. Disclaimer does not exist...sigh...I WISH!

xxx

Chapter Four: Simon

Flash.

Click.

Crimson eyes opened to a bright light. Crimson eyes met amber eyes. Crimson eyes opened in shock. Crimson eyes located a camera in amber-eyes' hands. Crimson eyes saw amber eyes waving around a picture for the world to see. Crimson eyes glared at amber eyes.

"Who. Are. You." Crimson eyes demanded.

"Hahaha! I always knew my stories were true! Wait 'till Mellie hears this one!"

"Si?" came a small voice that was muffled by Hiead's shoulder. Melanie yawned and stretched her arms, accidently hitting Hiead's jaw.

"Sowwie, Daddy!" She made a puppy face at him. "Forgive me, pweeeeaaase?"

"MEL! WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE SO...SMALL! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE FIVE!"

The light lavender-haired girl turned and looked at her older brother, raising and eyebrow. "...I am five...why are you so OLD! Eesh, Simon, you really are old! Look! WHITE HAIR!"

"...very funny, Mel."

"Who are you?" asked Hiead (Crimson eyes, just in case you couldn't tell).

"Oh yeah. Right. We're in the past. Sorry, Dad! It's me, Simon! You know, your crazy son who just went to GOA and is currently...well, was currently, being tortured by that crazy Azuma guy? Yeah."

"Si, how OLD are you anyway? You're only supposed to be seven!"

"I'm fifteen, Mel, and stop stressing the word OLD. If I was old, then Mum and Da are old-ER! And YOU'RE the one who always used to say that they're YOUNG. So what am I? Anyway, just got to GOA a few weeks ago. Then that idiot Azuma started ranting on and on about black holes. He showed us one, ya know? I sorta...fell in."

"He takes after his mother, that klutz," thought Hiead as he glared at Simon. Simon looked exactly like Ikhny too with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Strangely, he also looked like his own brother, just like Melanie looked like his sister. It felt as if it was de ja vu all over again.

"Anyway, Da, are you ever gonna let go of Mum? I think she's waking up. Maybe my camera flash was too bright..."

Hiead looked over to where Ikhny was, leaning against his shoulder. He panicked when he saw his hand still entwined in her hair and immediately dropped it. Dark lashes fluttered as amber eyes opened only to meet another set of amber eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

Simon covered his little sister's ears.

Ikhny was wide awake now, looking at what could have been the male form of herself. Her eyes were as huge as plate and her mouth was gaping open. She took a second glance at Simon, then looked at Hiead, then fainted into his arms. Hiead rolled his eyes as he picked her up, stood, and walked out the door. Simon snickered as Melanie giggled into Simon's leg, which she was hugging. "Si-mon! I think, like in your stories, that we gotta get Mommy and Daddy together! Don't you think so?"

Big, innocent, little chibi eyes stared up at him.

How could he resist?

"Of course, Mel. We just hafta do it as secretly as possible..."

"Everything set?"

"Yep!"

Melanie's pigtails bounced as she skipped down the immaculate halls of GOA, holding Simon's hand. A smile played on his face as his adorable little sister slid little note cards under the door for their mother and father. Well, future mother and father, anyway. It had been a long time since he had seen Melanie this little. They were only two years apart and best friends. They did everything together back then, but now...

In his real time, Melanie was never this happy and innocent. She never went outside anymore and her skin was so pale that she could give the moon a run for its money. Her usually bright crimson eyes were dull and her gorgeous light lavender hair hung limply on her head. Their mother and father had been assigned a special mission and traveled to some distant space colony and there was no news. VICTIM was no longer a threat-in fact-they learned about it in history class (most of which Simon slept through). What could it have possible been? It's been half a year since they left. Simon was at GOA. Melanie too, was at GOA and was strangely paired as his repairer. It hurt him to see his little sister going through such a state. She never told him what was wrong-he always assumed it was just PMS or she was missing their mother and father. But now, looking back at it and glancing at the bouncy five-year-old made him wonder about the real reason. There was something wrong with her. Something terribly wrong-

"SI-MON! Weren't you listening to me? I SAID that we're done. Now we just have to wait 'till midnight!"

Simon snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Great! Now comes the blackmail portion." He rubbed his hands together evilly and Melanie copied him after two seconds of observing him. He laughed again.

"Come on, Shorty, let's go blackmail Uncle Clay and Aunt Saki. They really need some help. I mean, really, who could love Uncle Clay with his finger-poking-glasses habit?"

Melanie looked at him strangely. "Aunt Saki does! She loves him for everything!"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure, Mel, I'm sure. Now, what should we do to them? What would Izzy have done? Must think..."

It was Melanie's turn to raise an eyebrow. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked up. "Simon? Since when did you ever think?"

xxx

Ikhny wandered toward the room indicated on the little note card she had received earlier in the medical ward where Hiead had carried her, or so said Dr. Rill. She shivered. That doctor gave her the creeps! She hoped no one would see her-she was in her pyjamas, after all, it was around midnight anyway. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night. That kiss. That kiss that swept her off her feet and made her practically melt into a pile of goo. Hiead had total control over her. He was right. She was weak. She was weak because of him. Him and his damned attitude. Him and his damn eyes. Him and his damn body. Him and his damn kiss...

She sighed as she stood in front of the opened door. She looked to her left only to meet up with a pair of crimson eyes staring down at her. She turned to her right only to see Melanie smiling up innocently at her and Simon grinning.

"Sorry, Mum, it's for your own good."

The two of them shoved Hiead and Ikhny into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Oof."

Ikhny opened her eyes again only to see Hiead's silver hair.

"EEP! PERVERT!"

She immediately tried to shove him off her only to find that there was actually no room.

"Mommy, it's a closet! Simon said he kisses his girlfriend in here all the time so you guys should take his advice and snog! What does snog mean? Anyway, Si's not opening it 'till tomorrow, so you've got a while. Bye!"

Hiead finally got off Ikhny (to her relief) and leaned against the wall. Ikhny sat up and looked around, blushing like mad. It was an incredibly tiny closet-no more than five feet wide and five feet long. It must have been a broom closet at first, but obviously, it didn't turn out that way. Ikhny wondered where all the brooms could have gone. There weren't too many broom closets on GOA...there was something going on here.

The two sat in silence for a long time until Ikhny couldn't stand it anymore. She started fidgeting. First with her glasses, then her hair, then her clothes, and finally her hands. Suddenly, they were clamped down upon. Ikhny looked up.

"Stop. It."

Hiead's intense glare made her shrink back and hold still. She didn't quite notice that, due to the size of the closet, he was practically on top of her. His hands were still clamping down on her wrists but his eyes softened as he saw her frightened look.

"Damn. Not guilt AGAIN" he thought as he observed her.

He saw her figure curling into a ball, head bending down to her knees but hands still in Hiead's death grip. Her eyes were shut tight as if she were expecting him to hit her. Her glasses were sliding down her nose and her hair was in disarray and for some odd reason...

...Hiead had this strong urge to kiss her.

He released his grip and watched as her hands shot back and wrapped themselves around her knees, quivering in fear. Gingerly, he reached out with his hand and tentatively tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. Her head rose slowly until she could see him through her bangs, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what in the world I'm doing here. I'm not even supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be on my colony with my mum and dad being a respectable daughter, probably hitched and pregnant with someone's kid-God knows who's but that's what I'm supposed to be! I'm not supposed to be on GOA, dammit, I'm supposed to be home! I'm a complete failure, I can't do anything right, I can't-"

Ikhny's eyes opened wide as she felt a pair of warm, moist lips cover hers, cutting her off from her rambling. She felt herself respond to it, as much as she tried to resist. His tongue gently licked her lips, begging for entry, which she whole heartedly granted in an instant. She couldn't think at all-she was at his mercy. His tongue instantly explored her mouth, running over her teeth and finally meeting with her own tongue. She could feel the passion between them flowing, the urgent need, and the fervent forbidden love felt by both of them, well, at least she thought it was both of them. She never hated Hiead for what he did or what he does. Everyone's got a story. She just had yet to learn his.

His tongue left her mouth as did his lips, which had begun trailing along the side of her jaw bone with tiny butterfly kisses, making her go insane. She never noticed that he was completely on top of and she was on the ground, hair splaying around her head like a halo. Her ponytail must have come out when he pushed her to the ground.

Hiead's kisses began tailing down her neck, but went no lower than where her shirt began. Come to think of it, she couldn't feel him touching her at all except for his mouth and the few strands of hair that accidently brushed against her face.

Then it stopped.

His kisses, that is.

She opened her eyes, meeting Hiead's intense gaze.

"Obviously, you're not going to be pregnant with anyone else's kids, 'cuz you're going to be pregnant with mine."

"Hie-"

He kissed her again.

"Shut up, will you?"

xxx

ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET

"Simon! I can't hear anything!"

Simon smirked. "Of course you can't, Mel, their probably kissing like the apocalypse is gonna come!"

The lavender-haired girl looked at him incredulously. "How would you know?"

"Hello? I'm a fifteen-year-old guy and even I have fantasies about girls. Dad's seventeen and I'm positive that there's no way on Zion he could resist a hot chic like Mum in a teeny tiny closet with nothing but a pair of pj's on."

xxx

"Hiead, look, honestly, if Mel and Simon were actually going to happen, I think we have to get to know each other first, I mean-"

Hiead got off of her and retreated to the other side of the closet.

"Hiead..."

He was quiet for a while before he spoke again, softly. "My sister and I used to play a game when I was upset. It was like truth or dare, only there was no dare. It was a game of truths. It was the only way she'd ever get anything out of me. We used to pretend we were complete strangers who met each other at a bar and started talking about what happened-"

"Hi, my name's Ikhny Allecto. Who're you?"

Crimson eyes widened in shock as she stood up and stuck out her hand, smiling. He took it and shook it. Both of them sat down facing each other.

"You never told me your name, you know. What am I supposed to call you, stranger?"

"Hiead. Hiead Gner."

All traces of tears seemed to have disappeared as Ikhny started talking. Her eyes sparkled and her lips turned upward as she spoke. Hiead watched with extreme fascination as her mouth moved to form words.

"Really? My friend has a friend who goes by that name-well, I think she said he's her friend anyway. She's always saying how awfully strange he is, you know? One second, he's hating you like there's no tomorrow and the next second he's kissing you like no tomorrow."

"Perhaps he doesn't know how to express his real feelings."

"Really, you think so? I don't know...she says he has these random spats of kindness that's just way out of character for him. She says he's cute really-no he's not-he's hot, or so says my other friend, Kizna. She said she'd like him a lot if he weren't so cold."

"Perhaps he's cold because he doesn't want to get hurt."

"Hurt? How? No one could hurt him, but he on the other hand, could hurt people quite easily. She's always laughing about how he and Kizna's boyfriend fight. It's rather amusing. She says that they're both so good!"

"Maybe he thinks that people will hurt him if they die."

"I never really thought of that, but what could possible hurt him? From what I've heard, he's practically invincible."

"Perhaps he is invincible because he doesn't love anything."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps he was left by himself a long time ago."

Hied drifted off into silence as Ikhny contemplated his responses. Perhaps he came from a bad family or had a horrible childhood. That could kill off someone's spirit. She decided not to press him. Having him admit that much was a miracle in itself.

"I see. That's rather interesting. My friend, the one I was talking about, has the opposite side of the story. Her family loved her so much that they wouldn't let her do anything risky or fun. They wanted her home all the time where they could make sure she was okay. She never did anything she liked. One day, she saw a flier that advertised a...a boarding school where they could learn mechanics. She wanted to go so badly but her parents refused. They said that it was stupid and that she should stay home and learn to be a good house wife rather than be a dirty mechanic doing low life work. When she was fourteen, she found out that her parents had arranged a marriage with someone she absolutely detested and she ran away to join that boarding school that she wanted to go to."

"Then she was very brave to do what she did. My friend, on the other hand, was a coward and refused to let anyone close. He established a reputation for it and was too lazy to break it."

"Really? I think he's breaking it right now. I mean, after all, he spoke more than a sentence. I do believe he graced us with a broken-up paragraph!"

It was them that they heard some giggling outside the hall. Ikhny eyed the door closely.

"I also believe, Mr. Gner, that there are some eavesdroppers who are being awful listeners to our conversation."

They heard a scream from Melanie and a maniac laugh from Simon. Seconds later, they head footsteps running down the hall and a door shut.

"I also believe, Hiead, that everyone's got a good side in them," Ikhny said, whispering as she inched closer to him. Hiead felt slim arms hold him in a hug and a voice that said, "I believe that you've got one too, no mater what everyone else says."

xxx

A/N: MASS FLUFF! I know Hiead was a little out of character...okay, VERY out of character, but he has to open up sometime, right? What better time to tell her while reminiscing an old game he played with his older sister a long time ago? grin There is angst in the next chapter, so dennisud, heads up! Hiead will be in character in the next chapter (you know, being cold and everything again, making Ikhny wonder whether or not the Hiead she talked to in the closet was the real Hiead). Do you guys think I should stick a little Saki/Clay interlude in here somewhere? The story's starting to draw to a close and yes, VICTIM will make an appearance sooner or later. I apologize greatly for delaying this chapter, but I have discovered that summer P.E. was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life. It takes up so much time and energy! I sleep when I get home! I'm sorry! Again! This chapter was originally seven pages, then I decided it'd probably take forever to finish, so I cut off at a good spot (or at least, I thought it was) and am planning to finish the other chapter VERY soon. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! Do leave a review, okay? How did you guys like Simon? I based him off a bunch of people (more like my evil godbrother, my best guy friend, and my cousin)...I hope he lived up to your standards!


	5. Attack

A/N: You guys know what's coming up! Review responses!

Hiead: This is so lame.

Nanashi: bops Hiead on the head with her scythe Watch it, buddy.

Hiead: glare

xxx

Dennisud: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU because of your angst idea. Thanks! I'm not too sure how you wanted Ikhny to be characterized, but okay...Hiead was way too OOC in chapter four, so I'm thinking about re-editing it, so keep a watch out for a rather odd update sooner or later! I don't have Yahoo messenger, but I do have AIM! (Rather not post it on though. sweatdrop LOL!) Email me, kay?

Wolf Queen: Wow, thanks! Lol, love the list. Hope you like this chapter!

Kiki: Where's Santa Barbara? Mexico? Spain? No clue, but anyway, have fun! Munching on box of cookies Hiead tried to steal them but I sorta duct taped him to the AC. Wonder if he's frozen yet...hmm...

Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: SORRY! Duei bu chi! starts saying sorry in every other language she can think of Good! I was thinking about the Chinese way to torture Unbridge, you know, the 10,000 flicks of the knife across the skin? It's brutal and I'm sorta debating whether or not she deserves it...it's kinda cruel...

Erica: Good OOC? Lol, that's new! I love Simon-he's named after my godbrother, just don't tell him that. dresses up Daniel Boone costume Pioneer? Where?

Lalita: WOW! HUGE REVIEW! I'm okay with SS/HG-weird but cute, nonetheless. Lol-I read this really funny fic about them-you have to read it. I'll add it to my favorite stories the second I fins it; I think you'll really enjoy it. It's kinda weird though...the plot's kinda like this one and I swear I haven't read it until like, after I wrote the third chapter of this. Their kid gores back to the past to try to get Hermione and Snape together. Different plot line though. I'm sure you'll love it! I'm really annoyed at the fact that Rowling doesn't change Draco one bit-good God! I threw the book at the wall when I read about it. I'm tempted to curse HER with the bat-boogey curse if she doesn't work on his character! ARG! I wish Sirius would come back... he's the best! Yes, that was the longest review ever. Thank you!

Jen wit 1 n: Lol...complete accident? Sure, I believe ya! Good riddance to him though! (I'm sorry about the shoulder thing). Hehe...I love Uncle from Jackie Chan. He's the best!

Erica: Yeah, Simon's from the farther future and Melanie's from the future. Okay, that made no sense. Let's put it this way: Melanie is from a different time than Simon is. They fell into two different black holes in different periods of time. You know what? Time is very confusing...sweatdrop You really sound like this one friend I have...he says pizza in the randomest times...I'm serious! I'll be talking about math and he goes and says "pizza" instead of the answer!

Kelsey: Lol! I was readying too many Harry Potter fics. Sorry! Glad you liked it though!

Kappy Locks: You'll see why Simon's Melanie is so different from the five-year-old Melanie later. Don't worry! Simon and Zero do seem alike, don't they? Hmm...

Maxine: Thank you! Hiead go evil again? Maybe...maybe not...grins

GoldenWings: FINALLY! THE FIFTH CHAPTER'S UP! Hope you like it!

Aurani: Yeah, I agree. Incredibly out of character in the last chapter. Think I did better in this one? I dunno...it's kinda hard to switch from mass OOC-ness to IC-ness...sweatdrop

SteveJester: HI! Hey, everyone! Meet my beta-reader, SteveJester!

Lalita: Yep! Lol! Well, tice is the charm! (Or was it three...hmmm...O.O) You'll see about Melanie, don't worry!

TaioraCrazedGirl: I love that new chapter you put out! Yeah, the orange juice was pretty random, but oh well! Nothing like inspiration from the present! I'm drinking grape juice right now...okay, that was random. Hope you like this chapter!

Skydancer1: Yeah, they do. They'll be leaving soon though...sniffles

Pretty Kitty1: Thanks! Enjoy!

xxx

Disclaimer: pulls pockets out of pants HOOVER FLAGS! I'm poor! No money! If I owned Megami Koushosei, I wouldn't have Hoover flags!

xxx

Chapter Five: Attack

Simon and Melanie opened he closet the next morning only to see their future parents sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. They grinned and gently shook the two of them up.

"Mum, it's MORNING! Uncle Zero was asking about you already. Eesh. GET UP, YOU LAZY BUMS!"

Ikhny opened her eyes sleepily and stretched, accidently punching Hiead in the jaw (sound familiar, anyone?).

"Oops. Sorry." she turned to Simon and Melanie. "You two are going to be grounded the second you get back to the future, got it?"

The two of them sighed. Great. Now the teenage Ikhny can predict how the future Ikhny will punish them. Oh the strange workings of time...(1) Hiead and Ikhny scrambled to their feet as they heard footsteps coming their way. Both of them split instantly and ran down the hall in different directions to get out of their pyjamas and into their uniforms. Class was about to start.

Azuma decided to mix up the pilots and the repairers that day to teach them how to work with different people just in case the worst can happen-something happens to the original repairer that prohibits her from helping the pilot. Some of these "happenings" are death (quite unlikely, but possible), fainting spells, panic attacks and the like. Each pilot must be able to quickly adapt to the new repairer just as each repairer must be trained to fix everything in any kind of situation. Although the best results come from the original pilot and repairer, similar results may come from mismatched pairs if they are trained correctly. The following people were mixed and matched:

Zero-Ikhny

Hiead-Saki

Clay-Wrecka

Roose-Tsukasa

Yamagi-Kizna

The pilots all trooped into the battle simulation as the repairers took their stations. It was rather awkward for many of them to be in sync with the different pilots. The key word is many. Zero and Ikhny got along rather well as did Clay and Wrecka. Hiead and Saki were both rather hot headed with Hiead not listening to a word Saki said and Saki yelling over the communication device to stop being so rash and listen to her. Roose was rather nice to Tsukasa, but Tsukasa was being rather quiet and only repaired, not really bothering to get to know the green-haired pilot (Is it green? In the DVD it was...). Yamagi was constantly yelling at Kizna for weapons and to increase his speed while Kizna was yelling back about something along the lines of expending all his energy and not thinking.

It was an "every man for himself" type battle where there were no teams. Every pilot was fighting against one another to try to increase speed, agility, and accuracy. Hiead watched as Zero and Ikhny exchanged jokes even during the battle. Zero seemed unconcerned about fighting but was doing magnificently well. He had already taken down Yamagi and Roose and was currently working on Clay, whom Hiead was trying to beat himself ("Two against one, that's not fair!" cried Clay as her saw the Pro-Ings fly toward him). The silver-haired teen felt a wave of jealousy rush through him as he saw Zero laugh again at what Ikhny said. He punched Clay hard in the chest. "That felt much better," he thought as he prepared to hit Clay again. The poor brown-haired pilot was beaten after Hiead's second blow to the shoulder and finally, it was just between him and Zero. The two top students of their year.

"Ready?" asked Zero, waving merrily at Hiead, who was raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer. "Fine, be that way. I have no clue how Ikhny puts up with you-you're impossible!"

Hiead froze.

I have no clue how Ikhny puts up with you.

Puts up with you.

Puts up...

She only felt sorry for him. She didn't care-she only felt sorry. Well, he didn't need pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. She put up with him because he was nothing more than her pilot. She only put up with him because she pities him and now that she knew his past, he was willing to bet that pity would increase. He was once again, blinded by a false security, a false haven-he had let his wall of ice down and look what happened. His face became blank again as he faced Zero.

"Prepare to be annihilated."

Quickly, Hiead threw a series of punches at Zero, who was able to dodge only three of them. The rest were too fast for the eye to see. Zero fell to the floor (by Zero I mean Zero's Pro-Ing) only to feel another wave of kicks. He rolled across the battlefield as Ikhny quickly began to repair his Pro-Ing from the inside out. Zero got up and pulled out his beam cannon (no clue what they're called-just work with me here...). His hair glowed green as he rushed forward, energy beginning to form at the tip. When he was within firing range, all the energy collected became a rather nice-sized orange fireball. Zero pulled the trigger that made the ball come flying out, aimed directly at Hiead's head. The silver haired boy ducked and pulled out a beam saber that could cut through anything. Zero shot another energy ball at Hiead who was currently flying close to the ground toward him, saber in attack position. Before anyone could blink, Hiead passed Zero and landed in a crouched position just behind him. Moments later, the leg of the Pro-Ing fell off. Zero hopped on one leg and shot another energy ball at Hiead, who wasn't quick enough to block it with his saber. It hit his shoulder and caused him to fall back. He got up immediately, wincing at the pain he felt in his shoulder. Saki forgot to plug in the pain receptor. She was probably doing it on purpose as revenge for treating his original repairer so cruelly.

His shoulder throbbed as he picked up his saber once again. He swung blindly at Zero who was rushing toward him with his own beam saber. The silver-haired boy blocked it just in time; however, not without faltering in his step. He slid backwards as Zero began to push against his saber. Zero knew Hiead didn't have much energy left. That energy ball was designed to suck the strength out of the enemy slowly and return it to the one who shot it. It was a perfect weapon to defeat VICTIM, however, not for humans.

Azuma rushed into the room (he stepped out just as Hiead and Zero began battling because the top official guy called him out about some important matter). His eyes opened in surprise as he saw the discarded energy gun and the clashing beam sabers. He saw Hiead about to fall off the field and Saki simply watching, not bothering to do anything. He also noticed Hiead's half-lidded eyes as he struggled against Zero's death grip on his saber, trying to push him off the edge.

This is for Ikhny and everything you done to her!" cried Zero as his hair once again glowed green. This was the second EX reaction he had since the start of the battle, which had lasted thirty-five minutes so far. He felt a huge wave of energy rush through him as he pushed Hiead over the edge of the battle field.

"STOP THE SIMULATION!"

Azuma darted forward and flipped open the emergency switch and pressed it hard. Immediately, the simulation field disappeared and the only thing left were the two beat up Pro-Ings. Zero got out immediately yelling "What's the big idea! I was winning!" and waving a fist at Azuma. Hiead didn't come out. He was still inside the cockpit, eyes closed, barely breathing. His fingers loosened the controls and fell limply to his side. What Zero didn't know about the energy beam was that it should not be used on humans. It had a 99.9 guaranteed death rate, which was why it was so effective on VICTIM. Quickly, Azuma ordered Dr. Rill into the simulation room with a stretcher. The doctor and the two nurses worked diligently to lift Hiead out of the Pro-Ing as gently as they could and as quickly as they could. Saki was given detention for a month and 25 demerits for not trying to help Hiead and plug in the correct lines and systems when it was needed. If she had plugged in the agility line the second that energy blast formed, Hiead would have been fine. Zero was given 20 demerits for not listening in class about the beam cannon and how it should never be used in battle simulations. It would have been a miracle if Hiead, the ice soldier, could live through that attack. The nurses rushed him into the hospital wing where they hooked him up to a respirator and a cardiac machine. They had to buy time for the young pilot in order to find a cure. Unless he had the will to recover his energy, there was no hope. The doctor and the nurses set to work immediately trying to find something to counter the fatal ailment. They only had a little time left. Even the respirator and the cardiac machine could only hold him for a few days before the inevitable would happen.

Ikhny felt the tears rush down her face as she watched Hiead being rushed off to the hospital wing. If only she was his repairer for the battle! She felt like she was a traitor, after all, she was the one who gave Zero the beam cannon when he asked for it. She sent it immediately without thinking. She was so used to Hiead getting mad at her for not doing anything immediate that she was determined to prove that she could do anything in an instant. She followed orders quickly now and in the end, that was her downfall. That was Hiead's downfall for training her to follow orders without questioning them.

She visited him that night while Simon kept a close eye on Melanie, who cried non-stop after the incident. She refused to talk to Zero, who was by far her favorite uncle (or so Simon said) and isolated herself. Simon was pretty grim about the entire situation but refused to show it. He had to be strong for Melanie. It was his job as the older brother to.

Ikhny took a seat next to the white hospital bed that Hiead laid on. Everything in the hospital wing was immaculate, as was Hiead, whom the nurses had cleaned up considerably. His face was spotless but pale. There was no sign of life from him except the constant beeping of the cardiac machine. His silver lashes were closed and unmoving and his lips were set in a straight line, neither smiling nor frowning. He looked completely at peace.

She felt a tear roll down her face and drop off as she watched him chest rise up and down slowly and shallowly. Another fell. And another. Soon it felt like a flood had started pouring out of her eyes. She leaned over and lightly kissed those pale lips of his as the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry, Hiead. It's all my fault...all my fault..."

She turned and ran out of the hospital wing, not knowing that a few moments later, those silver lashes would reveal tired crimson eyes. She didn't know that they were linked from the very beginning; that they were destined to be with one another through thick and thin. Little did anyone know that only the power of love could save the victim from the effects of the energy ball, and little did they know that Ikhny's small gesture of a kiss was what gave Hiead back his energy. The energy to live.

xxx

No one said anything for the next few critical days after the battle. Even Zero was upset and refused to be consoled by anyone. He couldn't have known and yet, he knew inside his heart that if he had not fallen asleep during that lesson, Hiead would still be his obnoxious self and all would be well. That night, without anyone knowing, he sneaked into the hospital wing and stood in front of Hiead.

"I'm sorry," he stated, listening to the cardiac machine beep monotonously. Hiead shifted under the covers.

"Heh," he said almost inaudibly, "Yeah right. Rematch, Enna."

Zero brightened up incredibly when he saw a small smirk cross Hiead's pale features. "You got it, buddy! The second you get better!"

Hiead simply turned his back to him.

"HEY! FACE ME WHEN YOU TALK TO ME! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

And all was well on GOA. Hiead was out the next day and was required to "take it easy" as Dr. Rill said. He was not to fight in any Pro-Ing and could only participate in classes that did not require any physical work like running etc. Azuma and the rest of the staff were amazed at the quick recovery Hiead made after the energy ball attack but said nothing of it. Truly, this boy was inhuman. No one could have gotten better in a matter of three days from such a powerful attack as that.

When Hiead was finally allowed out of the evil clutches of the nurses, Ikhny immediately ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. Immediately, his face turned hard and he pushed her away. "Stay away from me, Allecto. I don't need your pity." Ikhny watched him leave with tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. If he was going back to the cold, unemotional stone he was, then fine, let him. See if she cared. She wasn't going to waste her tears on someone who didn't care. She crushed all her feelings of guilt instantly and walked the other way. Some people were impossible to figure out. Some days they could be all open and everything and other days, they're real butt-heads. She growled in frustration as she started to run, wishing to shake the feelings she had for him off.

Melanie practically attacked Hiead and ran him over when he reached his dorm, where she had been staying. Simon stole his bed and Melanie stole Zero's bed after kicking him off and making him sleep on the floor. Hiead shook her off his arm, shoved Simon off his covers, and climbed in, pulling his bed sheets over his head. Those annoying children were really getting on his nerves. Melanie kept jumping around asking if he was trying to play hide and seek while Simon kept tossing questions at him about the battle. He didn't want them. Not if they were half Allecto's and her stupid pity. He let his wall down and she hurt him. Just like his own brother and sister. Every time he thought about it, his heart twisted in some odd way and it hurt. The wall of ice began to form again, making sure that there was no more room for love or attachment.

He passed her in the halls sometimes and she would be talking to Zero or Kizna. She would always be laughing too and making them laugh. Sometimes she even flirted with Zero when Kizna wasn't around and he would flirt back. Kizna didn't seem to mind too much for some odd reason. In fact, sometimes she even encouraged it. It was rather odd and to tell the truth, in the back of his mind, something was always screaming at him. Sometimes in the dead of night, he would wake up to Zero's snoring and feel empty even after a days worth of insults thrown at his rival. Other times jealousy ran through him when he saw how happy Ikhny was and how she was never like that around him. They two had cut off communications completely, only to speak when they had to and even those were in cropped sentences. Hiead felt himself float away from reality slowly until one day, he simply couldn't feel. He went from class to class, not feeling any emotion whatsoever. He insulted Zero and everyone else. He yelled at Ikhny for being weak after Pro-Ing simulations (Dr. Rill gave the okay after the week was over) and yet, he still felt empty like nothing was real.

That was when the nightmares started to come.

They were pretty indistinct at first, but then they started to change. His past began to come back even more rapidly and vividly that ever. He could feel each slap his mother dealt him. He could see the desire to die in Melanie's eyes as she went to sleep every night. He could almost hear Simon's joy in becoming a goddess pilot, and he could feel the tears that coursed down his face when that final letter about Simon came. They frightened him.

Badly.

He thought he had buried their memories long ago. They had come back to haunt him now. His future daughter cried whenever she saw him yelling at his supposed future wife. Melanie constantly reminded him of his own deceased sister. She was so happy when he wasn't yelling though and it bothered him. How could anyone be so happy? His future son always looked at him with disappointment. Finally, a month after the energy attack, he cracked. The wall that was once stone became cement and any thought of anything but fighting and becoming a pilot was no more. VICTIM attacked the week after that and left GOA rather vulnerable for another attack.

xxx

"All candidates repot to assembly room-I repeat-all candidates repot to assembly room," blared the loudspeaker. Hiead and Zero walked ahead as Clay and the rest walked behind. There was never an assembly during class times unless it was an emergency like a goddess pilot kicked. Perhaps-

It was too late to consider that. As they entered the assembly room, there were two coffins being prepared for a space funeral. Flowers overflowed from the oakwood boxes. The entire room was dressed in black and many people stared gravely at the beloved dead pilots.

"For many years Teela and Gareas have served GOA and protected the last star, Zion. Their bravery and chivalry will never be forgotten. Let them rest, knowing that they have protected the last paradise from the one evil that threatens humanity. VICTIM will fall one day and when that day comes, may all the pilots, living or dead, smile and rejoice-that their efforts shall not have been in vain."

All the candidates and the current pilots put their hands to their hearts as the two coffins were released into space. Two more have died for the protection of Zion. It seemed to be a hopeless cause. They were always defending and never attacking the actual base where VICTIM resided. All the teachers and leaders of GOA and Zion all thought it would be suicide to launch a massive attack on the VICTIM's headquarters, thus leaving Zion completely unprotected. No, the Goddesses could not leave. They were not allowed to leave.

Everyone headed back to their rooms in silence. They never thought Teela would fall. Ever. She was strong, cold, unemotional-but the greatest in battle. She believed in sacrifice, but they never expected her to sacrifice herself for the sake of humanity. She never believed in the worth of humanity. Life had treated her cruelly and she believed that people were not worth fighting for. Zion was not worth fighting for either, after all, it was only a planet. There were plenty of other colonies that people could live on. The only reason why she always fought was because her position as a pilot required her to fight and defend. Whether or not she believed in it was another story.

Gareas, on the other hand-his death was expected. He was so distant after Ernest's death that not even Leena could get through to him. Everyone knew it was him who was supposed to die, not Ernest. He never quite got over the fact that his best friend was gone and would never come back. Perhaps now he would reconcile himself when he sees Ernest again wherever dead people go after they die.

The scary thing was that even Zero was quiet during the walk back to their room. His usual sparkling blue eyes had lost their life and his smile disappeared. Something happened to Zero and it hit very close to home. Hiead observed him in silence. He wasn't quite used to such silence from Zero and it was unnerving. There was something in the air that was changing. Something big was coming. Something like-

The walls began to shake and the floor beneath them began to crack. Ceiling tiles were beginning to fall. Another VICTIM attack had begun just hours after the pilots had been killed. They were planning this. VICTIM was planning this from the very beginning. Sure, damage the Goddesses as best they could, kill off a few humans, and then POOF! Zion was theirs.

"Pro-Ings, NOW!" shouted Azuma, who had appeared out of no where. "No promises on who lives, though. Work together, got it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Repairers hurried to their stations as the candidates scrambled into their Pro-Ings. There wasn't much hope for the Goddesses, but at least the Pro-Ings had been upgraded. The spark of life was back in Zero's eyes and Hiead stared forward impassively as ever. Crimson eyes only widened as they saw Simon climbing into a Pro-Ing yelling something at Rome about being his substitute repairer since his real repairer was still in the future.

"Daddy?"

Melanie's face showed up on Hiead's screen inside the Pro-Ing. He raised an eyebrow. Melanie took it as a sign to continue.

"Mommy said you'd better come back alive and if Simon gets hurt it's on your head. Oh yeah, I LOVE YOU, DADDY! If you don't come back safe and sound, Mommy's gonna cry and then she said something along the lines of going to hell and killing you herself-Daddy, where's hell?"

Hiead blinked at her in confusion. Allecto had not spoken to him for the past month. Why would she say something like that now? "Tell Allecto that's fine with me."

"Who's Allecto?"

"Your mother."

"Oh. O-tay! Bye bye, Daddy! Good luck!" She saluted him and he nodded. He began his routine checks and clicked an okay switch.

"Candidate 87 ready!" rang out Ikhny's voice. Hiead wondered if that would be the last thing he'd ever hear from her. He knew how serious the battle was. If two Goddess pilots could die from one attack, then what chance would they have? Zero had more than a 75 percent chance of living, but what about him? His skills were the same as Zero, yes, but what about his enthusiasm? It was no where near the brown-haired blue-eyed candidate. His heart would soar during battle, but it never showed. Not like Zero. He hid his emotions and he hid them well. He refused to be hurt by death.

But would he hurt others with his death?

He pondered on this as he felt his Pro-Ing drop and rise to the gates. Ikhny always seemed to panic when they had to assist the Goddesses, but that's just her nature. No it would be better if he did kick, he decided, and she wouldn't care. "I've always been an ass to her anyway. She'd probably be better off without me."

With that mind set, he took off into space alongside Zero and prepared to fight to the death. For the good of Zion.

(I was tempted to end it here, but I'll stop being evil...consider this a present for my late-ness with this chapter. BLAME THE EVIL PE TEACHER!)

"Hiead, your left!"

The silver-haired boy swung around and blasted the VICTIM to pieces. It seemed like an all out battle again GOA and Zion. There were millions of them, swarms of them, some type A, some type R, some that they never even knew about...

Crimson eyes closed for a minute as a sense of impending doom rushed through him. His body fell slack with chill as his hands loosed the controls. Something was drawing him away from the battle. Something or someone didn't want him to fight.

He felt his world go black as he saw a gun being pointed at him. The figure holding the gun was dressed in a brown robe with a hood covering his or her face. The figure's head rose, revealing silver hair and crimson eyes. Hiead stared in shock. That was the same figure he saw when he first sat in the Pro-Ing simulation! But this time, there was no Ikhny to call him back to reality.

He watched on as the person who was supposed to be him walked toward him, still with the gun in his hand. The figure smirked and aimed.

"Hiead Gner, you are a fool."

The sound of a bullet rang out. Hiead braced himself for the pain the bullet would cause, but it never came. He looked down. There laid Ikhny on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood. A small smile graced her lips as her lashes fluttered closed. Her arm which was reaching up to him began to fall to the ground limply. She laid still after that. The bullet had gone straight through the heart. He felt his wall crack at the image.

"Oh no, Gner, there's more. Look around you."

He turned and saw Simon and Melanie holding each other splattered in blood. Melanie's face was full of tried tears as Simon's held one of fear. To their left was Zero and Kizna. To their right was everyone else on GOA. All of them were lying in a pool of their own blood. Each one had a bullet right through their heart.

"You did this." said Hiead, glancing at the figure in the brown robe.

"No, you did, Hiead. I am you. You thought by pushing everyone away you could become stronger. You thought they can't hurt you anymore. Well, you were wrong. They can't hurt you anymore, yes, but do you know how much you've hurt them? Do you know how much you've hurt her!"

He pointed at Ikhny, who was lying by his feet. Hiead's wall cracked some more as the robed figure laughed. "Gner, you are so stupid! You killed them, Gner, you killed them!"

A bright light came and the scene emptied, only it was still black. This time; however, there were no bodies or anything like that. Instead, there were only voices.

"Hiead, come on, let's go play outside! I'll teach you this cool trick I learned at school today!"

A scene began to form. There was a little boy, no more than three, following an older boy who was around ten. They were in a park and the older boy was showing the younger boy how to hang by his legs on the jungle gym.

"See, Hee-chan? It's easy! Now try swinging. I'll be here if you fall, don't worry!"

I'll be here if you fall...

I'll be here if you fall...

I'll be here...

Be here...

Another scene flashed through.

"There you go, all better!"

The same little boy looked up with tears in his eyes as an older girl bandaged his wrist which had been cut by glass. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Hee-chan. I'll be there to protect you."

I'll be there to protect you...

I'll be there...

Be there...

"But where are you now?" Hiead found himself asking. There was no answer.

"Sir! Sir! Type B VICTIM headed your way!"

Hiead snapped back to reality when he heard Ikhny's panicked voice. Immediately, he dodged it and ordered Ikhny to send his beam saber. It appeared almost instantly in his hand and Hiead slashed the VICTIM right in half. He flew to where the rest of the group was.

"Partner up!" he heard Azuma scream over the intercom. Hiead was immediately dragged away by Zero as the other three teamed up.

"Listen to me, Gner. No matter how big of a bastard you are, we are going to WORK TOGETHER, got it?"

"Fine."

The two stood back to back and Zero received his beam saber from Kizna.

"Ready?" asked Zero as a group of VICTIM approached. Hiead nodded. Immediately, the two began to slash away at the VICTIM. They watched each other's backs and worked in perfect sync with one another. Ikhny and Kizna too were typing and punching away at the controls trying to keep the pilots up to speed and energy. VICTIM kept coming at them and they kept fighting them. VICTIM could not get through to Zion or GOA through the two of them. As if sensing their power, they moved toward Clay, Roose, and Yamagi. Hiead and Zero chased after them and joined up with the other three. The five of them began to form a barrier in front of GOA and Zion. Nothing went through. However, they were unable to detect one invisible VICTIM, who slipped silently through when Hiead and Zero started chasing after the other VICTIM.

Hiead heard a large explosion come from behind him. He turned around only to see part of GOA blow up.

"INFILTRATION!" he screamed over the communication network. Not waiting for reinforcement, he rushed back to GOA. The invisible VICTIM revealed itself. No one had ever seen anything like it before. It looked like a dragon with rows of long, sharp teeth and banana fan-like wings. Its tail began lashing at the shields by the time Hiead was close enough to hit it. The VICTIM drew itself away from GOA and only then did the silver-haired candidate notice the gigantic hole the VICTIM had made. Papers and pencils began flying out of the hole and was sucked away into space. Desk lamps and other things began to follow. Hiead hit the VICTIM with his beam saber, drawing it away even more. His eyes widened as he saw which room it was.

It was the control room.

The repairers were all clinging to their stations, fighting to keep a grip on the control panel. Just then did he see something come flying toward the hole. That something had light lavender hair and was curled up in a ball.

"Melanie!"

xxx

FOOTNOTES:

(1) This will be explained later. Hold on to that train of thought though, okay?

A/N: ducks from all the tomatoes being thrown Yes, evil cliffie, I know, but it's already eight pages long! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! LOL. Well, do leave a review, please, and I GREATLY apologize for the mass lateness of this chapter. A big thank you to my beta-reader, SteverJester, whom I am currently sending this to now mainly because 1.) You guys are probably already going to kill me if I didn't get this out as soon as I finished writing it and 2.) Because my e-mail's not working. I'm going to try again now, so this will probably be edited the next time you check back! Hope you liked it!


	6. Hot Pink

A/N: Answers...Answers...Answers...here we go!

Skydancer1: grins Hope you like this chapter!

Jen Wit 1 N: Wahoo! squeezes little Roose plushie Mass kawaii-ness! Yay! I know I'm evil…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-it's great. I like to threaten people with my scythe that I stole from Duo too. It's rather interesting how they react. Teehee!

Dennisud: I think this chapter sorta rushes things and I admit, it is most definitely not my best one. I'm going to re-do it…lol, I just wanted to get it up before Lalita goes to Prep School, sorta like a good-bye present. It will be re-written. **SIGH **Anyways, thanks a bunch!

Erica: I agree with you, time is VERY confusing. You can spend the rest of your life thinking of it. Quite mind-boggling, ne? I admit that Zero and Hiead are a bit OOC in this fic, as are a lot of the characters. This is mainly because I have not done extensive research (it's summer, come on!) on the series and I don't really know the characters as well as I should. I started writing this fic out of randomness-I had a dream about it and decided to write it out-so a lot of things aren't going to be right. sweatdrop Sorry!

Aurani: Same as my explanation for Erica on why I don't know a lot of things. I'm going to really have to work on my tense changes, ne? School starts in a week and I have English first block. HELP! Eh he….I didn't know that funerals were on GIS…I will change that. SORRY! I didn't know that Hiead was German either…I really need to do more research. Terribly sorry. If I ever do another fic I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that I will try to have everyone more IC and stuff like that. I think I'm going to continue this fic as OOC because I can't really change it. I don't really know how to make people mean…I'm sorry…I just really don't know how! Anyway, thanks again-I'll try to work on the tense thing.

GoldenWings: ha! This is before school starts, or at least, over here! Hope you like this chapter!

SteveJester: My e-mail died AGAIN This time I'm not too sure what went wrong. I'll get it to you asap through another sn, if possible. My brother's so protective of his…grumbles Anyway, you are the BEST beta reader ever! Yay!

Lalita: Lol! I dunno…maybe Hiead will! Yes, I'm taking forever, but I am updating. Hehe…I hate homework. Hey, I rushed this chapter just for you! Before you go to Prep-School. Good luck! You'll do great! I finished this in the wee hours of the morning, you know, which is probably why I need to re-do this. Haha!

Amy14: I did!

Kiki: Lucky! I wanna go to California! No fair! Lol! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Maxine: I AM OBSESSING OVER YOUR IDEA! It is most definitely going somewhere in this fic. Most definitely…YOU ARE A GENIUS! That would require me to change this chapter (and I am, due to the fact that it's not that great) so keep checking back! You are the bestest! Is that even a word? Anyway…omg, I never thought of that….still obsessing THANK YOU!

xxx

In response to the longer/shorter chapters thing: Okay, I've decided that I'm going to post a mix of both, so don't go killing me if you find a massively long chapter and then a short chapter. I'm mostly going to write on weekends and I'll try to finish one chapter per weekend-hey! I've got four AP classes and I'm soooo gonna die from lack of sleep during the week. This fic originally only has another chapter before the end, but then Maxine (the genius) suggested the most spectacular idea ever (it's hers, not mine. Let's get that straight first) which is going to make this fic a bit more interesting. YAY! Okay, no clue how many chapters there will be anymore…I'm making it up as I go! See you guys at the end of the chappie!

xxx

Disclaimer:

Hiead: glares at Nanashi SAY IT.

Nanashi: glares back at Hiead No.

Ikhny: Come on, 'Nashi, please?

Melanie: looks up at Nanashi with cute, gigantic puppy face Please?

Nanashi: I really hate you, Mel. Good God, you could make ice melt with that thing. Fine. I don't own Megami Kouhosei. Melanie's mine, though! So is Simon! So there!

xxx

Chapter Six: It's Hot Pink.

It all happened too fast. One second, Melanie was flying across the room about to go out the hole and the next second, she was flat on the floor, sitting on her bum, watching with widened eyes as something blocked that hole.

"Hiead! What in bloody blazes are you doing! GET BACK HERE!"

"I would, Enna, if you would be so kind as to find me a piece of metal larger than a Pro-Ing."

"Why would you need that?"

Hiead glared at Zero, whose head popped up on his screen. "Unless you haven't noticed, there is a gigantic hole on GOA which just so happens to be the control room. Get it?"

Zero seethed. "Why do you get to play hero? Why couldn't you tell Clay to block it? We don't NEED him." A tiny voice could be heard after Zero spoke. "HEY!" it said. Yep, it was Clay, pushing up his glasses and firing missiles at the same time. "I resent that!"

Hiead smirked as he prepared his defenses; however, he was a second too late. Just as he turned to the screen to make sure his charts were set, a gigantic fireball was smack in front of his face. The silver-haired teen screwed his eyes shut, braced himself for impact and, not to mention, intense heat and perhaps death.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

One?

The big boom never came. Cautiously, he opened one eye and then the other. There was a gigantic shield around him made of sparkling electricity. He traced its source to another Pro-Ing floating nearby. "Hey, Dad! What were you trying to do, get your ass fried?" Simon received the customary glare and he laughed. "Sure, Dad. You're welcome." Hiead let out a growl of annoyance. As he finished setting his defenses. Everything cleared and all he saw was the battlefield. Small explosions were seen miles away. Good. That means VICTIM was miles away too.

"Sir?" came a timid voice over the communication device. Great. All he needed now was Allecto's pity. He rolled his eyes.

"What."

"There's something being picked up on the radar, sir, but I don't see anything."

Hiead scanned the area himself and saw nothing. "Invisibility," he whispered.

"What?"

"Invisible VICTIM!" screamed Azuma, who popped up out of no where. "Beam cannons, now!"

Immediately, the weapon appeared and Hiead armed himself. He closed his eyes, thus allowing his other senses to pick up. His sight would not be necessary for an invisible VICTIM.

He felt a slight breeze going from his left to his right. He fired to his right. A squawk of agony was heard. Hiead shot again toward the area where the sound was. Another squawk, now beginning to go further away. A third fireball was shot, and a loud, blood-curling squawk was heard and then silence. Hiead opened his eyes and saw the VICTIM floating. Its invisibility had worn off after the second shot and the third one killed it.

"Nothing else on the radar, sir. The other VICTIM seem to be retreating, sensei."

"Good, Ikhny. Everyone, on your guard!"

Pure silence enveloped the battlefield. According to the radars, VICTIM was going back to its nest.

"Track them." commanded Azuma. Kizna immediately increased the distance for the radar.

"Northeast, sir. Just passed Colony XC198316."

"Not attacking?"

"Not attacking, sir."

"Keep them in check. I want all Pro-Ings back in the station. MOVE IT! Someone go grab Gner in a space pod. I want GOA and the surrounding area under surveillance. There will be no more infiltrations, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" chorused all the people in that room. They immediately set about their task. The staff began fiddling with buttons to make stronger defenses while the repairers brought in the Pro-Ings and began to fix them. The pilots themselves were hauled off into the hospital wing to be checked and rechecked for any sort of injury. Melanie wandered around looking for Simon. She had a dream the night before, the same nightmare that had plagued her since her arrival. And for some odd reason, whether it be coincidence or fate, it came true.

She wandered around the halls of GOA toward a lot of noises. Screams could be heard and then some chuckling. Her crimson eyes peered around the corner, wide and alert. She saw Dr. Rill setting someone's bones. That someone just happened to be her older brother that she loved and admired.

"AH! What are you doing?" asked Melanie, frantically as she rushed to her brother's side."

"Oh, it's alright, dearie. He's just had a...nasty sprain."

"NASTY SPRAIN MY A-er-BEHIND! YOU WERE TWISTING IT THE WRONG WAY!"

"Oh, was I? I'm sorry." Dr. Rill fluttered her eyelashes as she reached out with both arms. "Let me fix it." With a single pop, the bone was back where it should be and Simon's poor arm was bandaged up and placed in a cast.

"There you go! All fixed and good as new!"

Simon stared in horror at the cast.

"IT'S PINK!"

Melanie glanced up at him, confused.

"No, it's not."

"...Mel, do you have something wrong with your eyes?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I'm sure you can see that this is pink."

"It's hot pink."

xxx

A/N: hehe, like the little interlude with Simon and Melanie? giggles Anyway, back to Hiead and Ikhny.

xxx

Zero was the one who actually went in the space pod to get Hiead (everyone else was too scared to even approach him). He worked quickly, untangling the silver-haired teen from random wires that popped up from the controls. The Pro-Ing was slowly being sucked into the control room and if they didn't do anything about it soon, a huge vacuum would form and everything would get sucked out. Hiead clambered into the pod and the two went back to the landing station.

"So what, exactly, inspired you to nearly get yourself killed," asked Zero, nonchalantly. Hiead glared at him and said nothing. The brown-haired boy quickly docked the pod and climbed out, tossing his helmet on the seat as he went to Kizna, who was waiting for them. He planted a kiss on her forehead and the two of them strolled down to the medical wing, leaving Hiead standing on the platform alone.

"Sir?"

Hiead glared at the voice that just addressed him. "What."

"Sir, I..uh..."

"Well, spit it out! I don't have all day."

"Sir, I...I was wondering if you were all right..."

Hiead glanced at her cooly. "That was what you were stuttering about? Please, don't waste my time." He brushed her off and stalked out of the room, heading to the medical wing. Ikhny stood by herself on the platform, which was completely devoid of any life except herself.

"Actually," she whispered to herself, "I was going to tell you that I lo-... Rather stupid, wasn't that, Allecto. Like he would ever feel the same...and yet...I don't know. It's like he's half way decent one second and then the bastard that we all know and hate the next." More tears slipped down her cheeks. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Hey , Mum."

Sad brown eyes met a set of concerned brown eyes. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and she buried her head into her son's shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore, Simon. I...I don't think you'll ever happen. Or Melanie. It's impossible."

Simon sighed and kissed his mother's temple. "Aw...come on, Mum. He's not THAT bad, I mean, from where I come from, you take every chance you get alone with him to snog him. There HAS to be a reason for that, you know."

Ikhny let out a small giggle and Simon turned her loose.

"So, you ready to knock some sense into Dad's head? Preferably with a baseball bat. That's what my girlfriend back home did to me and it worked pretty well. Good God, my head was sore for DAYS and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Sometimes I wonder whether it was because I really loved her or the fact that she hit me with my own favorite baseball bat. Remind me to ask her that when I get back..."

Simon's teenage mother took a step back and looked at her son. Her future son. His cuts and bruises had been tended to. She glanced down at his arm.

"Pink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his cast.

"Actually, Mum, it's hot pink."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daaaaa-ddyyyyy!"

"What." Hiead glared at the little girl who was bouncing around his feet.

"Slow down, please? You walk too fast."

"You walk too slow."

"DA-AD! Please?"

"I don't have time for this." He walked faster leaving Melanie farther behind. Only then did he hear sobbing noises. He stopped and looked behind him and saw Melanie sitting on the floor, crying. "Daddy doesn't love me. He doesn't love me anymore."

x Flashback x

"Mother never loved me, did she, Mel?"

His sister gave him a small smile and hugged him reassuringly. "No, love, but we do. We'll always love you."

"But Mother hates me."

She hates me...

Hates me...

x end flashback x

Hiead didn't know what came over him, but he walked back to where his future daughter sat and picked her up. "Come on, slowpoke. I don't have time for this." Melanie cried into his shirt and clutched him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You aren't always this mean, Daddy. You're real nice in the future. That's where I'm from."

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that."

"But you're ALWAYS kissing Mommy. Always! Even when you think me and Si aren't looking!"

Hiead raised an eyebrow. "Look, kid. This dream has to end right here, right now. Allecto and I are never getting married, never having kids, and you will not exist. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

Melanie's bottom lip started to tremble as she looked up to her future father with a dejected look. Suddenly, out of the blue, she smiled.

"Hey, Daddy, you might want to..."

THWAP!

CRASH.

"Oww..."

Hiead was sprawled on the floor with Ikhny standing above him with the heaviest textbook she owned. Melanie was laughing hysterically and Simon merely shrugged. "Couldn't find a baseball bat, Mel. I don't think Dad own one. He lives one sad, deprived life..."

"What the hell was that?" grumbled Hiead as he picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his head gingerly.

"A wake up call. You really think that everyone hates you? Well, look around you. You have to be blind. Your children adore you; Zero actually CARES whether you live or die; Azuma practically lives to make sure you become a pilot; Kizna and the rest of the girls stay away from you so they won't piss you off; and I..."

"And you what, Allecto."

"I...I think I love you."

xxx

A/N: Did that move too fast? I don't know. Well, the next chapter's the last one, and I am itching to do a sequel in Simon's time to explain what in the world happened to that Melanie... what do you guys think? Should I just make that the epilogue instead? It wouldn't be a very long sequel, but it'd answer a couple million questions...hmm...And there were originally two ways to end this fic (Great idea, Maxine! I love it!) So I was thinking about posting like, alternate chapters (does that make any sense at all?) To the ones I already have. These alternate chapters are going to draw the story line out longer (I am currently obsessing over your idea, Maxine...it is most definitely coming up somewhere...ooh! I know! grins evilly) and maybe make it more interesting. This chapter was written to let you guys know I'm not dead...yet. LOL. I'll probably edit it majorly and change it A LOT (still obsessing over your idea) so read this one and them read it again when I update it! Haha! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. I rushed it just for you, Lalita! Good luck in Prep School!


	7. To Love the Hated

A/N: I know you guys are probably gonna kill me if I started with all the replies and stuff, so I'll post them separately. Hope you like the ending!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

xxx

Chapter Eight: To Love the Hated

Ikhny watched Hiead's face with worry. Worry that he did not feel the same, worry that he thought her to be stupid, worry that he thought her words to be meaningless. She waited for his answer anxiously and wringed her hands nervously. What if he rejected her? What if he just turned and walked away? What if…

Hiead simply watched her squirm in nervousness as his hand rubbed the back of his head where the textbook had collided with his head. His face revealed nothing. His crimson eyes were blank as he stood unmoving. He had been thrown away too many times like an object. He had once been capable of human emotions, but that was a long time ago; a very long time ago, when he was still vulnerable to the cruel world and unable to comprehend human nature. No, he refused to be hurt again. He had already felt what it was like to be forsaken, unwanted…rejected. To be treated like dirt, like a…thing. An object. Something easily thrown away, easily discarded…easily forgotten. He dug his fingernails into his palms until he felt them pierce his skin. Blood dripped down the sides of his hands, but he paid no attention to it. This so-called love of hers had to stop.

_Now_.

"Leave."

He watched her browns knit together in confusion as she processed what he had just said. Slowly, the lowered her head.

"Okay…I'll be in the hanger if you need—"

"No, you don't understand. I never want to see you…ever again."

His crimson eyes watched as tears formed along her eyelashes. Hurt flashed across her eyes as pain distorted her features.

"But…Why?"

He smirked. "Do you really want to know, oh you naïve little girl?"

"Y-yes. I want-no-I need to know."

Hiead smirked at her.

"Because I. Hate. You."

Those words hung dramatically in the air. A moment of calmness passed through the room. In silence, Hiead watched as a single tear trailed down her porcelain cheek as she looked back at her partner. Her so-called "partner."

Randomly, the silver-haired boy felt a bitter twinge in his chest. /_What have I done?_/

xxx

A sob escaped Ikhny's throat as she tried to compose herself. How could one person have the power to crush her like he did? Yes, she had never been a strong girl-she was the weakest of her family but still, she was not easily broken. And yet here stood one boy-no-one man, who held at his fingertips the power to crush her. To crush her very spirit and her will to live. She was not suicidal, but she was easily depressed. Easily depressed to the point of insanity.

But there was something in her that refused to give up the fight. There was something inside of her that said Hiead was lying. Lying to her so he himself would not hurt. So he himself would not feel the pain of being rejected by another person. There was a kind Hiead as she had remembered-the Hiead that opened himself to her once in that broom closet their future children locked them in…the Hiead that carried her to the medical wing when she'd fainted after seeing Simon. There was still some good inside of him. There had to be…

"I don't believe you."

Crimson eyes snapped to her face and he growled. "So you're calling me a liar?"

Ikhny took a step forward. "Hiead, I know you. You aren't the cold-hearted person that everything thinks you are. You were my partner, my idol…someone that I could put my faith and trust into. You're the person I care most about…the person I'd die for if in a heartbeat…the only person I've ever given my love to. That's you, Hiead Gner. Stop pushing me away, please. Stop pushing everyone away. Can't you see? Anyone here on GOA would gladly give their lives for you, but you keep pushing them back! Each and every one of them has tried to be nice to you, have tried to befriend you, and all you do is push them back! You keep pushing us away, Hiead. Please, stop it. Let us in. We care about you. Please…"

He looked at her mockingly and laughed.

It was a cruel, harsh laugh that chilled her to the bone. It was almost as if there was no human there…as if what little humanity in the cold-hearted candidate had suddenly disappeared.

"Do you really think that you excruciatingly long speech would change my answer? Do you really think you're that special to me? Well you were wrong, Allecto, you mean NOTHING to me. Not a single bit. Don't try fooling me with your lies-they won't work."

"But that's not true! I'm not lying!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he roared. "Do you really expect me to believe that you of all people would love me? Ha, what a joke. Weren't you the one who was supposed to be hitched and pregnant by now? Weren't you the one who was selfish enough to runaway from home to another place, worrying them half to death? Weren't you the one who complained endlessly about me? Weren't you the one who always glanced at Kizna jealously?" He let out a cruel laugh. "What's the matter, Allecto, can't find someone to love you!"

"STOP IT!"

Her hand connected with his perfect face, throwing it sideways. The noise echoed throughout the room. Simon and Melanie looked on with widened eyes. "Wow…go Mom…" whispered Simon. Melanie nodded. "I think we'd better leave, Mel. It's between them now. We can't do anything more."

Slowly, the older boy led his little sister away from the fighting pair. Melanie didn't need to see this. She didn't need to see her father destroy her mother.

xxx

Ikhny took a step back. And then another as soon as she realized what she had done. She knew very well the outcome of her actions. Slapping plus Hiead's temper equals death. Pain. She closed quickly turned around and ran.

...Except for the fact that something caught her wrist and forced her to whip back around to face her attacker.

Before she could even comprehend the fact that she had been caught, soft lips brushed lightly against her own. Her captured hand that was once resisting fell limp in Hiead's strong grip. She felt his grip lessen and her other wrist suddenly being held gently. Long, almost aristocratic fingers stroked the backs of her hands as the silver-haired boy's lips caressed her own.

"What in the nine levels of the Inferno am I doing?" Hiead wondered to himself before his mind went blank. The last coherent thought he had was that fact that kissing Ikhny felt damn good.

She started to wake from her stupor and kiss him-shyly and innocently-back, only to feel him stop. A thought pierced had through like an arrow through all the confusion. His heart twisted with guilt as he remembered the way he had hurt her-the way he had dismissed her feelings. He felt it burn inside of him like a raging hurricane, trying to overwhelm him. This ephemeral feeling had to stop. It was too much. Too much emotion.

It had to stop.

Now.

"Stop."

Hiead withdrew from her and felt a wave of masculine pride as he saw her appearance-half-lidded eyes, swollen lips…he had done that. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his senses. It took a while for him to register that she was saying something.

"Why?"

He looked back at her blankly. Such a simple question, yet such a complicated answer. He didn't even know the reason why he did what he did. It was random, out of place-impulsive. Needy. Something that he would have never done…

Then why did he do it?

He stole another glance at the teen before him, eyes full of confusion.

And suddenly, he knew the answer.

She was breaking his walls.

She was melting him.

She made him feel wanted after such a long time.

Such a very long time. He was deprived of human emotions and she put them back. She put him back together.

"Because you're you….I-I'm sorry."

He couldn't say anything more. He didn't know what else to say.

He glanced back at her and saw a sad smile grace her lips. A sudden pang went through his heart. Wasn't she supposed to hate him now, after all he had put her through? Throw a few punches at him? Get back at him for everything?

"Well? Aren't you supposed to hit me and say that you hate me?" he asked, confused.

Ikhny shook her head and kept the small, sad smile on her face.

"Ikhny? Why?"

She smiled sweetly at me as Hiead's hands dropped back to his sides.

"Because I love you, and nothing can ever change that."

xxx

A/N: THE END! AWWWW! MASSIVE FLUFFY ANGST STUFF! There is an epilogue that will talk about Simon and Melanie, but that won't be up for a while…I've got like, seven tests next week! Arg! Wish me luck! Thank you to everyone who have stuck with me through this story! To pass the time, go read Artificial Intelligence. It's not like Stephen Speilburg's movie-it won't be that sad. I'm tempted to stick more fluff in it, but it's mostly Hiead's past. Haha…I'm having fun with it. Shoos everyone away to read it Lol! Thanks again, and see you soon!


End file.
